


only wanna move when you move

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Sometimes Rey felt like she didn't fit in the Resistance, on this new planet with all these new people and their strange ways, but Poe always did his best to make her forget that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt: For the Damerey prompt, how about Rey had a super rough day or feels like she isn't fitting in with the Resistance and Poe spends the day with her and makes her feel better, super fluffy or some smut, up to you :)
> 
> Obviously I chose both. *g* Title is from the Nashville song 'Fade into You'. Also when I wrote this I was imagining that in SW they probably have some futuristic sort of birth control, like implants or something.

The base was loud. It was nearly impossible to find a place for yourself, to be alone. There was a constant noise and bustle, an endless wave of humans and non-humans and droids moving from place to place, cleaning, performing maintenance, running drills, monitoring activity, all the million and one things it took to keep the Resistance afloat, to fight a war.

The air was dry, the temperature mild, and the planet green. It was nice, Rey supposed. 

But it didn’t feel like home.

It was overwhelming, sometimes. The constant company. The constant conversation. The _noise._ Everyone always knowing what she was doing and caring about what she was doing, Finn, Luke, Leia, everyone. She could feel them in her head even, their strong, loud, varied emotions echoing inside while she learned how to control her abilities.

Rey enjoyed the people she’d come to know, the people she’d come to care about. But sometimes she wished for something like Jakku, where she could go about her business in blessed silence and have no one pay her any mind.

She hovered inside the entrance to the mess, watching everyone walk with their trays, watching the crowded tables. Her chest felt tight. It was an effort to take a breath.

She jumped at the brush to her elbow, almost reaching for her lightsaber, before she realized it was Poe.

“All right?” he said softly.

Rey blinked at him. She swallowed. She couldn’t quite seem able to form words.

Poe’s dark eyes were soft with concern. He gently nudged her out into the hall. “Wait here a minute for me?”

Nodding, Rey watched him disappear into the mess. After a few minutes he returned, a basket tucked in the crook of his elbow.

“Want to get out of here for a while?” he said. “I’m off duty for the evening.”

“Please,” Rey breathed out, relief flooding through her.

No one stopped them as they left base, security officers and guards simply nodding at Poe. One of the perks of being Poe Dameron, Rey had realized, was the freedom. He took orders from Leia, obviously, and the highest levels of command, but mostly he got to do what he wanted and go where he wanted around base.

A perk of dating Poe Dameron, Rey had also realized, was that you got to enjoy that freedom, too.

They didn’t go far, staying close enough that if something were to happen Poe would be able to react quickly. It was enough, though, that the noise dimmed and they were alone, just the two of them in a grassy field. Poe checked to make sure his comlink was on and they settled on the ground, the basket between them.

The sun would set soon but the light that shone down was still pleasantly warm and bright. A bird was chirping nearby and the grass rustled behind them, some small animal scurrying through. 

Poe was watching Rey, as if waiting to see if she wanted to talk. He never pushed; he always waited. She loved that about him. If she didn’t say anything he would leave her be; he would babble about his day, tell stories about his pilots, make her laugh until she forget why she had been upset.

“I couldn’t go in there,” she said, the words coming haltingly. “Sometimes I… I’m happy here, I am, but it’s so different, and sometimes I don’t know what to do, how to… fit. I don’t fit, like you do, or even like Finn does. And it’s so… so loud, all the time, and sometimes my brain just needs the quiet? I’m not like you, I can’t… I can’t _think_ , like that.”

“And I talk too much, too,” Poe said, a rueful smile touching his lips.

“Not always,” Rey said, and he chuckled.

“Just most of the time. Well, I’ll be quiet now. We can just eat. I thought… you might like that?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, and touched his hand. “That would be nice.”

Poe never made her feel like her concerns were stupid or not valid. He just listened, and it helped just to say them out loud. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous, to feel the way she did, but Poe made her feel like it was okay.

The silence as they ate was comfortable. Rey knew that it wasn’t Poe’s inclination, to be quiet, to be still, but he tried so hard for her and it made her feel warm and safe, that he cared enough to go out of his way to make her happy.

Rey licked crumbs off her fingers and then flushed, realizing Poe was watching her. She knew she didn’t need to anymore, she knew that there was always enough, that there was plenty, that there was excess. It was difficult, though, to shake off a lifetime’s worth of habit. 

That was another reason why it was best not to eat in the mess, where the others could laugh at her reflexively licking her plate clean. Or maybe not laugh, no one usually laughed, but they stared. Like she was weird, like she was too different. Sometimes Rey sat on her hands to try to force herself to remember that she didn’t need to eat everything in front of her.

“What’s the matter?” Poe said, still watching her. He didn’t stare like some of the others; he only watched.

And he never looked at her like she was weird.

“Nothing.”

“You’re tensing again. Did I do something wrong?”

Rey shook her head. “Just… just thinking too much, I guess.” That always seemed to be her problem.

“Can I try something?” Poe scooted over until he was sitting behind Rey. She craned her head around to look at him but he gently touched her cheek, nudging her back. “Relax.”

Rey was so startled when she felt Poe’s hands in her hair that she jerked. “What are you doing?”

He leaned in, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You know how sometimes, when we’re going to sleep, you stroke your fingers through my hair? Until I fall asleep?”

“Or until I do,” Rey said ruefully.

“Yeah. And it’s… it’s so soothing. So I thought… I could do it for you? You might find it relaxing.”

“I don’t know, Poe.” Rey understood that the premise was the same but she wasn’t sure if… It just seemed weird. And while Rey might have come to appreciate Poe’s tactile nature, it was still a bit of a stretch for her. To accept that sort of casual intimacy.

“If you still feel uncomfortable after I’ve started, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” Rey said. 

Poe kissed her cheek and then settled back. His hands went to her hair again, carefully pulling it out of its buns, removing the ties and pins. When Rey let her hair down she tended to be too quick about it, tangling it horribly, but Poe was slow and gentle and he combed his fingers through the ends, smoothing out any small knots.

It didn’t feel as weird as Rey had thought it would. Actually it felt kind of nice.

“All right so far?” Poe asked, his voice just a low murmur.

Rey closed her eyes. “Yeah, I’m… It’s all right.”

Chuckling softly, Poe started at Rey’s scalp and stroked, carding his fingers through her hair. When he massaged lightly at Rey’s scalp she sighed in pleasure. She hadn’t imagined it could actually feel good. It was only hair.

But it felt _good._

She could feel herself pressing into Poe’s touch, her body relaxing, tension sliding out of her as though Poe’s simple ministrations were medicinal. It was something akin to curling up beneath a warm blanket when she was chilled, that sensation of enveloping comfort. She didn’t want him to stop, only…

“You can… you can stop,” Rey heard herself saying.

Poe’s fingers stilled. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but… but it can’t be… I mean, for you--” Rey hesitated, face flushing, not sure how to say what she wanted to.

Except Poe seemed to get it. “When you stroke my hair, you like it, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Poe’s hair was so soft and lovely and he made the most pleasing, contented humming sounds when Rey ran her fingers through it.

“This is the same thing, Rey. Why is it surprising that I might enjoy touching your hair, too?”

Rey supposed he had a point.

“Besides, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. And I like… I like making you feel good. That’s enough for me.”

As Rey turned herself around so she was facing Poe, his hands fell away from her. There was a pink flush in his cheeks.

“You’re so embarrassing I can hardly stand it,” Rey said, and kissed him. 

She didn’t always know how to be, what to do, how to fit in. A lot of the time she felt wrong.

But Poe made her feel like that was okay.

His hands had crept back into her hair and he pressed into her while she straddled his lap, bodies meeting flush. He tasted like the berries he’d been eating and he smelled like his ship. He felt like… like safety and home, the home that Rey had never quite had.

She knew that was silly and she would never say it out loud. She was embarrassed even to think it. But it felt true.

Rey pressed kisses along Poe’s stubbled jaw while he carded his fingers through her hair. “I think we should go back to our quarters so I can take your clothes off.”

Poe’s smile was gentle and teasing and full of promise all at once. “Well, like I said. I like making you feel good.”

Holding out her hand to him as she stood up, Rey said, “That sounds like a promise I mean to make you keep.”

“I’m counting on it,” Poe said, accepting Rey’s hand and standing in close. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Rey felt her pulse quicken a beat. 

They nearly forgot the empty basket. They might have left it if Rey hadn’t accidentally stubbed her toe against it when they moved to leave.

They walked back to base side-by-side, Poe’s arm brushing Rey’s every so often, each touch seeming to send a tiny jolt of electricity up her spine. She kept catching his eye, turning her head to look at him, and it made her feel half giddy and half hot with desire.

Love was a strange thing.

Of course, once they had reached their quarters - Poe’s quarters, really, but gradually they had realized that Rey was spending so much time there she had essentially unofficially moved in - Rey started to feel a bit… weird. That heated moment had passed and now she kept thinking about how her intention was to have sex and it made her feel self-conscious. Now she was thinking, not feeling, and that was never good.

Poe seemed to sense it, stowing the empty basket in the corner to be returned to the mess later and going to sit on the end of the bed, watching her. “Still want to take my clothes off?” he asked, warmly amused, suggesting but not prodding.

Rey walked over to him, sitting in his lap facing him, knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips. She looped her arms around his neck, fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“It’s okay if the answer is no,” Poe said when Rey couldn’t figure out what to say. He was holding her waist, the pads of his fingers lightly rubbing her skin beneath her shirt.

Somehow that made it easier. Rey leaned down so she could kiss him, just a soft press of lips. “I always like you better with your clothes off,” she teased.

“And my mouth shut?”

“Or otherwise occupied,” Rey agreed. She tugged at Poe’s shirt until she got the hem untucked and Poe obediently raised his arms so she could pull it off over his head, ruffling his curly hair. Tossing it aside, Rey smoothed her hands over Poe’s bare skin, his shoulders, his chest.

Poe’s arms tightened around her, pulling her in until his face was pressed into Rey’s chest. She sighed, arching her back when Poe rubbed his cheek against her breasts, mouthed at a nipple through her clothes. She wriggled a little, settling into place, feeling Poe’s dick twitch between her legs. 

Purposely, she ground down against him, making Poe shudder. “Rey,” he said, picking at the edge of her shirt, dick hardening.

Rey moved back, unbuckling her belt first and dropping it to the floor, careful of the lightsaber, then slipping out of her jacket and removing her shirt. Clearly eager to help, Poe reached around and undid the hook on her breast-band. Rey couldn’t help but laugh at him a little, though it edged into something else at the brush of Poe’s thumbs over her nipples, at the slide of his tongue. 

Her fingers curled into his hair again, holding him in place while he sucked at her breasts. Somewhat less than consciously, she rocked down into him, rubbing against his now obvious erection.

He groaned and fell back onto the bed, bringing Rey with him. Startled, the breath rushing out of her, she laid there on top of his chest and looked at his cheerful grin. Her hair was falling into her face and she pushed it back.

“Could’ve warned me,” she grumbled.

“More fun not to.”

So in retaliation, Rey flopped over onto her own back and dragged Poe over, who was laughing as he sprawled onto her chest. “I want your mouth,” she said, intentionally imperious, enjoying the desire in Poe’s warm brown eyes.

“Your wish, my command,” he said, though he paused first to tug off his boots, and then Rey’s.

After, slowly, so very slowly, he kneeled over Rey, kissing down her neck, sliding lips and teeth and tongue. He went across her clavicles, biting lightly, following his teeth with the wet, rough brush of his tongue. He moved down over her chest, her sternum, finally to her breasts. 

Rey was mewling, fingertips digging into Poe’s waist, when he circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue and then asked, “Where do you want me?”

“There,” Rey gasped. “There is good.”

“That’s easy, then,” Poe said, the calloused pad of his thumb rubbing one nipple into a peak, pinching it. Rey squirmed at the raspy drag of his stubble over her sensitive skin, at the warm pressure of his mouth.

He was sliding down her stomach and Rey trembled, just a little bit ticklish. She pulled at his hair. “Mmm, not… can you…” She trailed off into utter incoherence.

“Yes, I know exactly what you mean,” Poe said. He tugged Rey’s pants and she raised her hips so he could get them down her thighs, then her ankles so he could pull them off. Her underwear vanished even more quickly. She wasn’t cold, exactly, but her skin prickled a little at the sudden bareness to the air.

“Now,” Poe said, settling over her again, lightly rubbing her stomach. “Let’s try that again. What was it you wanted?”

“Kiss me,” Rey said, so he did, the obvious bulge in his pants pressing against her pleasurably. Rey hooked her leg over his hips, dragging her heel down the back of his leg. “I want your mouth up here,” she said, only blushing a little, “and your fingers down there.”

Poe had always told her she should never be shy to tell him what she wanted, what she liked and what she didn’t. Rey had caught on rather easily.

Finn accused her of being bossy sometimes. Mostly Rey just thought that she had spent long enough feeling out of control of her own life.

“My pleasure,” Poe murmured, kissing her again, deep and thorough, before sliding over her jaw, his hands moving down to rub her thighs. 

His fingers stroked up between her legs lightly, sort of exploratory, even though Rey was fairly certain that by this point in their relationship Poe was intimately familiar with all of Rey’s most intimate parts. Rey was wet, so aroused by what Poe was doing to her, his mouth, his hands, _him,_ the heavy weight of him over her, his scent in her nostrils, his tan skin and dark laughing eyes. 

Poe slicked his fingers and rubbed, up and down and around, teasing touches, avoiding her clit. He was always all about the build-up, the anticipation, the delay of release. _Makes it better,_ he claimed.

Rey had yet to find reason to argue. Well. Outside the moment, anyway, when he was _torturing_ her. 

“Poe,” she complained, the word stretching more than she’d meant it to.

“Are you not satisfied?” he teased, knowing full well what she wanted.

“You know what I mean,” she said, pulling his hair.

“Do I?” His breath was warm against her skin as he turned his head to suck her earlobe between his teeth, as he hid his face in her neck and kissed her beating pulse.

Before Rey could say anything more he moved his fingers, found her clit, rubbing diagonally over it. Rey bit her lip so she wouldn’t moan too loudly. 

The first time Poe had touched her there she had nearly cried. She had known how sex worked, of course, and she had known her own body, but she had never had much cause to explore and her experience had been woefully lacking. Poe was… quite a thorough teacher.

Also enthusiastic. He wasn’t lying when he said he enjoyed pleasing her. 

He slid two fingers into her, crooking them. “There?” he said, like he didn’t already know he had found the right spot. He knew Rey’s body as well as she did and he was good at picking up on cues.

“Mmm, there,” Rey said, squirming beneath him, clutching his shoulders. She liked the way it felt, his chest pressed to hers, the way every now and then he rocked his hips into her, a bit of subconscious searching for friction on his dick. She liked the way Poe was speaking softly into her ear, the low, husky sound of his voice. She loved his voice. It was weird, probably, but she did, and she loved the way he talked her through. Mostly Rey was fairly incoherent in return but she wasn’t sure that mattered. 

They were kissing when she came and Rey gasped into his mouth, trembling, clutching her arms around Poe’s back. He gently eased away his fingers, knowing that Rey tended to be over-sensitive when she orgasmed, and he drew slightly back, moving over onto his elbow next to her.

Rey pushed a sweaty tendril of hair back, watching him through half-closed eyes. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and Rey swatted at his chest. “Now you’re showing off.”

He removed the fingers with an exaggerated _pop,_ grinning at her. “If you wanna complain, go ahead. I’m listening.”

Instead, Rey shoved him fully onto his back and climbed over him, settling over his crotch. She wriggled purposefully and Poe’s eyes rolled back as he groaned.

“Now who’s showing off?” he said.

“You wanna complain?”

Poe ran his hands up and down Rey’s thighs. “You know, I’m fine, actually. I’m…” When Rey rolled her hips, he closed his eyes. “Mmm, yeah, I’m fine. Please don’t stop.”

“Not even to get rid of these?” Rey plucked at the waistband of his pants. “Because I seem to recall the goal of this was to take your clothes off.”

“A compelling point.”

Rey scooted back, undoing Poe’s fly and yanking his pants and underwear down. He lifted his hips to make it easier and Rey sat back over him when she was done, stopping to smack a kiss to the head of his dick first. Poe groaned again.

“Stars, um, Rey, you don’t… oh, Force. What d’you want? We can do whatever you want.”

“Kinda like making you a mess,” Rey said, rocking her hips so she rubbed against Poe’s erection, reaching down between her legs to fondle Poe’s balls.

“You’re very... very good at it.” Poe was arching his neck, lip caught between his teeth. “What… what… uh…”

Pretending to consider carefully, Rey trailed her fingertips over Poe’s stomach, dragging through the fine hair below his belly button. “Do you still want to make me feel good?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“It would make me feel really good if we did this,” she said, lifting up her hips and taking Poe’s dick in her hand, stroking once before sliding onto it. She sighed at the sensation, Poe filling her, the easy way he fit in her. She was still turned on, still wet, and it was simple to find a rhythm.

Poe was swearing, his hands tightening around Rey’s waist, blunt nails on her skin. He watched her, eyes half-hooded, throat working as he swallowed. “Ah, Rey.”

“Yes,” she said, hand moving up his chest as she rolled her hips. She slid one finger of her other hand between her legs, circling her clit. They moved like that for a while, a flush of warmth settling into Rey’s skin, Poe’s breathing just a bit rough and ragged. 

Then she leaned forward, kissing the hollow of Poe’s throat, tasting the fresh sweat on his skin. “Can you sit up for me?”

“Yeah, yes,” Poe said, the initial change in position a bit awkward. He wrapped his arms around her as he settled, their bodies pressed together, and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder.

Rey moaned as he seemed to settle deeper inside her, as he thrust his hips up shallowly. “Poe,” she said, eyes closed.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asked softly, his breathing slightly more uneven than before.

All Rey could do was sigh, scratching her nails down Poe’s spine. It seemed crazy that she had ever been upset, that she had ever felt like she didn’t fit, when she had Poe right here, Poe who loved her for everything she was and didn’t care about the things she wasn’t, Poe who could make her feel like _this._

He threaded his fingers into her hair and squeezed her hip as he spilled inside her, her name an exhale on his lips. Rey followed just after, biting his neck, her breasts against his flat chest and his dick softening inside her. They breathed together and Poe found her mouth, lazily trading kisses.

Poe carefully slid out of her and laid back, coaxing Rey with him and curling an arm around her. He stroked her side. “Feel better?”

Smiling, Rey hardly even needed to consider it. “Actually, yeah. Though honestly I think your plan to cheer me up deserves to be laughed at. Food and orgasms?”

“Really it was just food. The orgasms were a spur of the moment decision.”

“Well, you are highly adaptable.”

“Mmm,” Poe agreed, leaning in to kiss Rey’s throat. “Also very amenable. If you want to do something else, we can. If you aren’t tired, we could go to the hangar bay? Or find Finn?”

Starting to feel a bit cold now, sweat drying on her bare skin, Rey pulled the blankets up to cover them. “Maybe later. I’m fine right here,” she said, and let Poe curl into her and stroke her hair.

She was getting better at this casual intimacy thing all the time.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
